Restart
by Miali
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have met before and a seal was placed on one, but only the other one remembers it. What happens when they restart? [KakaIru] M for future content. Chapter 2 up finally!
1. Sealed edited

Title: Restart

Chapter One: Sealed (EDITED)

Series: Naruto

Author: Miali

Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have met once before and a seal is put on one, but only the other one remembers it. What happens when they restart? KakaIru

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama and the doujinshi Yukimushi, by Hayumi Temma. I only have what I've added in or on.

A/N: The general idea for this story is taken from a doujinshi I read awhile ago… It left off with Kakashi and Iruka meeting again for the first time. Just popped into my head earlier today, so I wanted to finish it. The first chapter will just be a brief retelling of the story – just so people who haven't read it know what's going on. **Yes, I plan on continuing it.** Thank you to my reviewers for supplying me with the name and author. Now I can give proper credit – SO STOP FLAMING ME.

---

Iruka slumped against a tree, panting. Around him the forest spun slowly at first, increasing with speed. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bark, feeling the rough texture on his skin. The chuunin opened his chocolate eyes and tried to focus. The world was a fuzzy blur of color, motionless. He squinted trying to see into the semi-darkness.

A few blurs lay on the ground, around some taller blurs – trees. The smaller blurs were the other nins, all dead. Iruka's mission had been nearly completed and he had been ambushed by a last group of Cloud ninja. He felt something hot and wet drip down his cheek, either sweat or blood, and he moved a shaking hand to brush the trail away.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he glanced around. There was another blur, in the middle of his line of sight. Most probably another nin. A shaking tan hand moved for his weapons pouch.

"Oh, you can't see… Don't be scared, here." The blur reached out his pale hand, which wrapped around Iruka's, bringing the tanned fingers up to the nin's headband.

_The crest, he's from Konoha!_ Iruka's mind flickered happily, someone had come to rescue him, save him from this suicide mission.

"You're not as hurt as I thought," Iruka nodded at the other man's statement, "It's mainly from chakra use and the poison I spread around." Iruka was still. "Don't look at me like that, I'll give you the antidote, stick out your tongue." The chuunin nodded and did as he was told. Warm lips pressed against his and a pill slid into his mouth. Iruka swatted at the other nin.

"Wh-What're you doing!"

"It was the quickest way to make you take the drug," the other nin had alighted in a tree and Iruka took a look over his outfit. He was a jounin, wearing the traditional uniform and a bright red scarf, "So that was your first kiss? You're quite easy to read" Iruka blushed and nodded slightly.

"I don't know who you are, but thank you for saving me."

"Don't worry about it," The jounin jumped down from the tree, "I just do it to kill time. Either way, I'm not actually here to save you." He smiled at the chuunin's confusion, watching as it registered on the scarred man's face. "I was sent here to kill you."

"So, you're ANBU then?"

The other nin nodded and smiled, "That's right. So, you're not supposed to see any of my face, or hear my voice, and especially not supposed to sense my chakra…. So, what should we do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to die?"

The chuunin was silent, knees curled up against him as he leaned against the tree.

"It's all right, if you don't say what you mean, you'll regret it."

Iruka shook his head.

"Hn, give up already?"

"I don't get it… If you're going to kill me, why did you save me?"

The silver-haired ANBU knelt in front of the chuunin, trailing a gloved hand along a tan cheek. "I thought I told you already, I do it to kill time." Iruka stiffened, "Are you angry? I don't care whether you live or die, I just do it to distract myself from the boredom." Iruka's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ANBU.

"Who are you to decide whether someone lives or dies? All just because you're bored!"

"I am glad." Iruka's eyes narrowed further, "It's nice to be around someone who displays their emotions so openly. When you've been in ANBU too long, it becomes pointless to be happy or angry over anything. I like you, let's play a game."

Iruka looked at the taller man with slight confusion, "A game?"

"I'm going to change part of your memory." The jounin uncovered one eye, revealing a red orb with three spinning dots around the pupil, "I won't kill you, but you have to stay in this game with me until the end. You will forget everything about me, about what happened here. You will go back to the village, having completed this mission successfully. Is that okay?"

Iruka's eyes widened, suddenly afraid as the ANBU leaned over him, their noses almost touching.

"But the mind control isn't perfect. If by any chance we should meet again…" He trailed off for a moment, "And what should happen… Ah, you should develop special feelings for me," He leaned forward, and softly kissed Iruka, before biting into the chuunin's lip and drawing blood, "The seal will break." He drew a seal on Iruka's hand. "From then on, your life will be in my hands."

Iruka watched the spinning orb with slowly lessening panic. The man spoke one last time before disappearing and leaving Iruka to reawaken on the forest floor.

"But don't worry, the village is huge, so the chance of us meeting again is small."

---

Naruto hugged his teacher goodbye before running out of the classroom to meet his new genin team. Iruka smiled and went back to his desk to finish grading homework. A bit later, Iruka looked up at his clock to find a few hours had passed. Grabbing his coat, he stepped out into the late summer air and made his way down the street. A silver head bobbed into sight.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired man stopped.

"You are Kakashi-sensei, aren't you? My name is Iruka and I was in charge of Naruto and the others at the academy. Nice to meet you!" The chocolate-haired chuunin stuck out his hand as the other man turned to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too."

_**Restart.**_


	2. Play

Title: Restart

Series: Naruto

Author: Miali

Chapter two: Play

Disclaimer: The story idea doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters. However, the events from this chapter onward are NOT taken from the doujinshi, they're my own personal take on how the story would continue and end.

Oi. So I'm stressed about this story to the point where I may drop it. The way reviews work with me is the good ones get me all excited and make me want to write more for you guys. The flames work the other way… I updated the first chapter so now it says the name of the doujinshi and the author.

---

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as the chuunin walked away, off to his shift at the mission room. Watching him go, the jounin murmured something which was caught and absorbed by the wall of black fabric. "Just say you love me." Within the blink of an eye, the nin turned and began once again toward his destination. _And the game begins again._

_**Play.**_

Iruka arrived home late that evening, he had brought his favorite blonde student out for Ramen at Ichiraku and questioned the boy about his new teacher. The genin had been obviously exhausted but couldn't turn down a free meal with the chocolate-haired teacher.

---

"So, Naruto, what's Kakashi-sensei like?" The brunette asked curiously, something about the jounin seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Mnph." Naruto responded through his ramen before swallowing the noodles, "I don't like him much, he's lazy and doesn't take us out for food, and he's always late in the mornings an' he always has some stupid excuse."

"I see-" Iruka was cut off by the blonde, who obviously wasn't finished talking.

"Yeah, and he always wears that mask, but he won't let us see what's underneath. It's almost like he has fish lips or something!"

Iruka chuckled softly at the kyuubi vessel's imagination. Naruto ordered another bowl of ramen and quickly began to inhale the steaming noodles. "Well," Iruka began, "I'd think fish lips would be pretty hard to hide under that mask. Although there probably is just a normal face under there anyway. Of course, the man's motto is 'look beneath the underneath' or something like that…"

Naruto nodded, the noodles in his mouth wiggling, "Essh, buh mubh isht," he gulped down the steaming food, "Yes, but maybe it's something like big teeth – he could hide those pretty easily under his fish lips! And that would be beneath the underneath." He grinned his fox-like grin at his amazing deductive skills as Iruka laughed a little louder before digging into his ramen once again. Iruka followed suit, hoping to finish his meal before it cooled off, but not with the speed of the genin.

On the roof, Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, but he had to laugh at the genin's creativity. He however was going to make a point to torture them about it and had the means to as the child below him began to tell Iruka of team seven's plan to "damask" the teacher.

---

Iruka settled down onto his couch, student homework in hand, as well as a pile of quizzes. He began to read each paper, the topic of henge so familiar that he allowed his mind to shut down and let the rest of him do the grading, falling into the gentle monotony of the written words.

The pile of graded homework was stacked neatly on the coffee table, next to it a similar pile of quizzes. The chuunin stretched and yawned, standing from his seat on the couch and allowing more blood to return to his legs, which had begun to fall asleep. He wandered toward the bedroom and a few minutes and a warm shower later he was turning off the lights and crawling into bed.

---

A tanned hand streaked across a sweaty forehead. Iruka rolled over, the blankets curling too tightly around him. He kicked them off and onto the floor. The fabric curled in a heap as the chuunin groaned and tossed and turned in his sleep.

Everything was blurry, only the vague outlines of trees and other landscape could be seen. There was pain, sharp pain throughout his body, and he slumped against a rough object, either tree or rock. A voice interrupted his thoughts. He couldn't see the person, nor understand what was being said. The landscape swirled and there was red, a bright, crimson red. Three small black dots spun and his hand burned.

Iruka sat up, panting. He blinked a few times and gazed about the room. Nothing had changed, his blankets were piled where he had assumed he'd kicked them and the window next to his bed was open, curtains lightly dancing in the breeze.

"Just a dream," the teacher muttered before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

---

Kakashi walked down the road leading from Iruka's apartment, sharingan whirling silently. _I don't think you're ready for our game, Iruka-sensei…_

---

A/N: Short chapter, I know… But I really wanted to get this posted before my internet went out. Hopefully more will come soon!


End file.
